


On The Line

by fideliant



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a few interesting calls at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [On The Line 电话秘语](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931456) by [imfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfleur/pseuds/imfleur)



> For [this](http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=731541#t731541) prompt on Dressing Room Three.

 

“Here’re those case files you wanted.”

“Thank you, Merlin, there will do.” Harry nodded at the corner of his desk and went back to signing off the mission reports that had been filed that morning. “Remind Ector that I’ve yet to receive that weapons order I asked for, if you would?”

“He just left on the Manila assignment, I believe,” Merlin said. “Probably won’t be back for a week, at least. Maybe even two.”

“How terribly convenient timing,” Harry remarked, looking up from his paperwork. “Who else is available at the moment?”

A moment’s hesitation, then, “…I am. And Galahad, provided he’s well again.”

“Excellent. I’ll put him on it as soon as he’s back,” Harry said, smiling at Merlin’s barely-concealed relief. “I’m sure he’s just raring for the opportunity to finally do something useful with himself this week.”

“And how is our Galahad?”

“Insufferable as always,” Harry sniffed, and scrawled his signature on yet another dotted line without looking, “But much better now, thank goodness for that. Shouldn’t take longer than another day for the rest of the flu to clear up.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Indeed.” For the benefit that having Eggsy all feverish and warm-bodied on cold autumn nights served, Harry was looking forward to not being coughed and sneezed on in bed for the first time in days. “For which we are all grateful, I imagine. I’ll let him know you asked after him.”

“Do send him my regards.”

“I shall, thank you,” Harry said, just as an incoming call lit up the corner of his glasses. “Speak of the devil,” he added, and answered, “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy said, low and silky, his voice just beyond a phantom whisper in Harry’s ear. “God, I want you so much now, Harry. I want to take your cock and put it in my mouth, tongue and suck you until you’re all hard and leaking. You can stand up or sit or lie down, any position you prefer. So long as you fuck my throat until I’m choking on your cock and my teeth are aching. Make me gag for it, Harry. I want you to fuck my lips and come down my throat and let me lick you clean. Then, you can put your balls in my mouth and I’ll suck on them for as long as you want.”

Halfway through another signature, Harry stopped writing. Stunned for the moment, he breathed in through his nose, a long, quiet draw of air. He let it out again, carefully normal about doing so. “That… that’s very nice, dear.”

“You have to call me that when you’re doing all that to me, yeah?” Eggsy continued, a hint of the rasp of a recently-sore throat seeping through and making Harry’s brain tingle. “When you’re making me take it, even though I can hardly breathe with your cock all the way in my throat. You always taste so good, Harry. I’ve been so hungry for you for so long like you don’t even know. Starving for your body pinning me to the bed and your cock, for you coming inside me.”

“Yes, Merlin’s here. He wishes you well, too,” Harry managed, and resolutely did not cross his legs under his desk.

“Bring him along,” Eggsy suggested lazily, and Harry tried to remember how much cough syrup he’d forced onto Eggsy before leaving home, how much had been left over in the bottle and exactly the amount it would take to get a twenty-five year old higher than a weather balloon. “He can help hold me down as you’re fucking my face so I won’t be able to move or get away from you, and you can go as deep and slow as you like. When you’re done, I’ll suck him too if you want me to. He’ll keep me busy and stuffed with cock until you’re ready for my wet, hot mouth again.”

Before Harry could even begin to think of what to say to that, Eggsy ended the call.

“Everything alright with Galahad, Arthur?” Merlin asked, which was how Harry realised he hadn’t said anything for quite some time. Beneath the nib of his fountain pen, a large black blot now occupied the space where he’d intended to sign not two minutes ago. The ink had visibly leaked through to the other pages.

“I… yes.” Harry blinked and shook his head, setting down his pen. After a while, he handed the ruined document to Merlin. “Could you get this reprinted, please?”

An eyebrow raised, Merlin accepted the sheet of paper nonetheless. “Of course. Galahad’s doing well, I presume?”

“Yes, he’s. Hm. Very well. Very, very well.” Finally meeting Merlin’s strange look, Harry cleared his throat significantly. “And Merlin, while you’re at that, could you also leave a weapons order form in Galahad’s office too?”

Merlin smirked. “Oh, I’d be happy to. Just the standard one, or…?”

“Doesn’t matter. No, wait,” Harry amended, “Whichever one’s longer.”

“Yes, sir,” Merlin said, and Harry waited for him to leave before touching himself, just a little, and let out a sigh.

 

***

 

In hindsight, Harry supposed it wasn’t all that surprising. They’d been intimate long enough for him to have an idea of Eggsy’s needs where it came to their bedroom lives, and as happy as Harry was to meet them, being ill had put Eggsy out of it for days. Which understandably, though not necessarily, would result in a bit of a backlog now that Eggsy was better again, though Harry wouldn’t have thought he’d choose to work through it in this manner.

Later in the afternoon, Eggsy called again while Harry was leading a routine inspection of the mansion infirmary. Surrounded by most members of their medical staff, Harry attempted to politely excuse himself before the chief surgeon insisted, equally polite about it, that no, it was absolutely no trouble at all, nobody would mind if he answered there and they’d be more than willing to wait.

Seeing no way out, Harry steeled himself and picked up the call. “Hello?”

“I’m still in bed, Harry,” Eggsy said immediately, “I’ve been in bed for _hours_. I wish you were here with me, so you could put your fingers in my tight arse, and I’d get my own fingers in with yours. We could slowly work me open together, and when I’m ready I’m going to sink down onto your cock and ride you until it hurts, have your entire cock all up inside me. You’ll feel so thick and nice in my hole, I know you will. It’ll feel good for you too, won’t it?”

“Yes.” Harry hooked a finger into the buttoned collar of his shirt and tugged gently in adjustment. “I… I believe so.”

“After you come, I won’t get off you. I’ll wank myself and come on your cock, all over your chest. I’ll lick it up, of course. And then, when I fall asleep, I want you to still be inside me all night long, so if you wake up first you can fuck me awake or knock one out into me, either one’s good. I just want to wake up full of your come before breakfast, that’s all.”

“I see,” Harry said faintly, but Eggsy had already hung up.

“Are you alright, Arthur?” the chief surgeon asked, his expression slightly concerned.

“I’m fine,” Harry said, careful to keep his tone steady. He swallowed and breathed in, trying to remember which point of the inspection they were at. “What’s next, Mr Singh?”

“The radiology suite, but are you sure you’re fine? You’re looking a little pale — would you like to get some water first, or fresh air…?”

“No, no, please. No need for that.” Harry waved dismissively and put a hand into his pocket to stretch the fabric of his trousers discreetly. “Really, it’s nothing. Please do lead on.”

Not looking entirely convinced, Mr Singh acquiesced all the same.

 

***

 

Thankfully, the next call happened when Harry was alone and back in his office. He locked his door remotely from his desk and pulled up corridor surveillance on his computer to check if there was anyone outside, then answered.

“Eggsy,” he said quietly.

“I want your cock,” Eggsy drawled. “I’ve been fingering myself all afternoon, but I need so much more than that. I need _you_ , Harry. When you get home, I want you to put your tongue in my arse and lick me open, until you can fuck all the way into me. You should fist my cock as hard as you can, so I’ll only come when you want me to.”

Jesus Christ. “Is that so,” Harry murmured, a small smile curling the corner of his mouth. “And what would you be saying throughout, dear boy? Why don’t you give an old man something to look forward to?”

Eggsy moaned throatily into the call, and just like that, Harry could imagine him lying naked in bed, on his back with his fingers pushed knuckle-deep into his own body, thoughts run amok around Harry filling him up inside, fucking him to kingdom come.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy moaned again, so bloody wanton that Harry had to chew his lower lip, hard, to keep from making a similar noise himself. “God, fuck me, Harry, fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to stand up or walk afterwards, shit, fucking hell. Give me more, I need it, god, I need it. I want you to open me up, want to come around you, fuck.”

“Poor boy,” Harry crooned back at him. “My poor, needy little darling boy. I’ll take care of you when I’m home, alright? But only if you don’t come until then, is that understood?”

Eggsy groaned, a sob buried in it, and asked, “How much longer? How long are you gonna fuckin’ take?”

“Two more hours, perhaps,” Harry reported, checking the clock on his desk. “Wait for me, Eggsy. And remember —”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. No coming.”

“There’s a good lad,” Harry said, and the line clicked off.

 

***

 

A fourth call came in as Harry was packing up an hour and a half later.

“Harry, are you coming home yet? I need you right _now_.”

“I’m leaving now, love.” Harry swept a sheaf of stray papers into his drawer and shut it, resolving to sort them out tomorrow. “Why don’t you get yourself ready for me, while you’re waiting?”

“I _am_ ,” Eggsy panted, “I’ve got four fingers in — ahhh, five, now. God, I’m so full. Harry, fuck, I don’t know if I’m gonna make it.”

“Just a while more,” Harry encouraged, “You can do it. Do it for me.”

“I’m leaking out so much, Harry. Shit, it’s fucking everywhere.”

“Even on my sheets?”

“Yeah. I’m wiping myself on them.”

“ _Naughty_ ,” Harry breathed, a flare of heat clawing up his throat. “How very naughty of you.”

“Are you angry?”

“Yes. I’m awfully cross with you.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

An image file pinged in over the call and opened itself without prompting — Eggsy’s naked body from the breastbone down, surrounded by bedsheets, his fat cock dribbling out a pool of clear precome onto his flushed belly and both hands curving below the line of his groin, fingers not visible from the angle the picture was taken. Not that Harry would be able to see them where they were, anyway. What he would give for a shot of Eggsy’s hole stretched tight around those nimble, clever fingers, though…

“Christ, you gorgeous thing,” Harry muttered, unable to help it. Already he could feel Eggsy’s arse clenching around him, the hot throbbing flesh of his body all soft and yielding and sensitive as it should be. What a sight, truly, what a  _sight._

“Please hurry,” Eggsy pleaded, “I don’t think I can last without you much longer.”

“Of course, dear. I’m on my way as we speak. And you will, I know you can. I’ve trained you far better than that, haven’t I?”

“…yes.” It came out as a whimper, subdued want in the thrum of Eggsy’s soft tenor. Harry smiled and closed his office door behind him.

“Soon, Eggsy. I’ll be with you very soon.”

“You’d better,” Eggsy grumbled before dropping the call once more.

 

***

 

And again on the taxi ride home, mere minutes from Stanhope Mews:

“You said _soon_ ,” Eggsy complained, a note of breathless desperation to his voice. “You’re still not home yet.”

“I know. I’m almost there, Eggsy."

Eggsy’s reply was yet another impatient whine, and Harry tutted him into silence.

“You’ve been so very patient today,” Harry said consolingly. “Tell me what you want me to do to you when I'm back. I’ll make it worth your wait, I promise. You deserve it and more.”

“Want you to fuck me,” Eggsy mumbled. “Want you to… I dunno, what I — I just. Need you to fuck me, Harry. I need you so bad.”

“Oh, I shall indeed,” Harry said, taking charge now that Eggsy was finally at a loss for words. “How loose are you now, Eggsy? Very? A little bit? Somewhat?”

A hitch of air, almost a hiccough, then, “Somewhat. I did my best, Harry, I really did.”

“That’s fine. I’ll stretch you out the rest of the way, so I can put my cock in you nicely and fuck you into the bed. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck,” Eggsy gasped, and, “ _Yes_.”

“You can lie back on me, after that,” Harry continued, looking placidly out the window at the passing streets and buildings. “I’ll have you where I want, put my legs around you and hold you close. Why, I daresay we could remain like that for ages — your lovely body on top of mine, me inside you where I belong.”

“Jesus, _god_.”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you dirtying up my bedsheets,” Harry reminded him. “Granted, that _was_ a lovely photo you sent me, but still, I’m afraid some punishment is very much in order. Would you like to be spanked while I’m fucking you, or gagged, or both?”

If there was an answer in the panting that followed, Harry was hard-pressed to make it out, not to mention just _hard_ in general.

“You know, I believe I haven’t had the chance to milk you in the longest time,” Harry mused. “I think I’ll do that when I’m done, get my fingers in you to stroke at you there, slick you with my come and rub it right up into you. You’ll be all open and tender from my cock — that shouldn’t be a problem, should it? And if you make a fuss, I might even have to tie you down, Eggsy. Can’t have you squirming about too much, you know. I will have what’s mine, and you’ll let me take it, won’t you?”

Eggsy swore out loud, precariously close to a wail as the taxi finally pulled over. “Shit, Harry, _where_ …?”

“Just outside, Eggsy. I’m coming up to you now; are you ready? Are you ready to come for me?”

Another choked-off _yes_ was all the answer Harry needed, and he grinned as he hung up the line to step out of the taxi.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to de-stress. Clearly I need to get a new hobby. Until then, I'll be over at [Tumblr](http://fideliant.tumblr.com/) for the time being.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] On The Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069618) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
